


Aesthetic

by chromyrose



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Character Study, F/F, Femininity, Fluff, Genderbending, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Introspection, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Suga doesn't mind that her girlfriends aren't the girliest girls she knows - but she needs them to know that they are beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Asahi, Daichi, and Suga have all always been cisfemales - if that kind of genderbending upsets you, you might want to give this a miss. If you're interested in seeing how I picture these girls looking, [here's an (unfinished) piece of fanart I did.](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com/post/150985975878/posting-this-here-to-link-to-from-my)
> 
> For day three of [Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week](http://hqot3week.tumblr.com/post/150847417746/join-us-in-celebrating-your-favourite-haikyuu). The prompts were: **gender bend | exploration | self awareness**. As such, this piece is quiet and more introspective than most, at the expense of an actual plot. If you don't mind some sweet cotton candy lesbian fluff with a side of snarky humor, enjoy! :)

It starts with a text from Yaku.

> _Nekoma’s hosting the secret mixer on the last day of training camp. 3rd years only. Your manager’s invited too._

The more questions Suga asks, and the more information she gets, the more certain she is that she really wants to go. But it takes a few days before she’s ready to bring it up with Daichi and Asahi. 

They’ve been dating for two months, and haven’t gone any further than chaste kisses. Suga’s not exactly sure which of them is setting the slow pace; is it Asahi, with her anxiety? Daichi, out of touch with her emotions and working her physical desires out on the court? Or is it Suga herself, trying to protect the girls she loves from things that might scare them away?

This party could be the opportunity she’s been waiting for, Suga thinks. The chance to open up channels of affection without digging too deep. She knows that she has to pitch it perfectly.

“Apparently there’s this tradition in the Fukurodani group that the last night of summer training camp, one of the hosting schools has an unofficial mixer for the boys and girls’ third years. Yaku-chan told me Nekoma’s hosting this year, and we’re invited.”

“Kuroo mentioned something like that,” Daichi replies, zipping up her backpack. They're the last three left in the club room after practice, changing at their own pace. “Won’t we all be too tired from volleyball?”

Suga clicks her tongue. “You’re in the prime of your youth, but you really think like an old lady, Dai. I think it’ll be fun. What do you think, Asahi?”

Asahi is turned away, facing the wall as she clasps her non-sports bra. Suga is pretty sure she’s taking a deliberately long time with it so that she can come up with an acceptable way to say no.

“I don’t know, Suga,” she finally answers, meek as she’s pulling her arms through her shirt sleeves. “I don’t think parties are for me. ”

“Parties are for everyone,” Suga insists. “Especially beautiful girls. I think we should go, and go all out, too.”

“‘All out’?” Daichi repeats warily. Suga reaches for her hand and grins as she takes it.

“Dress up, do each other’s hair and make up, that kind of thing. Let’s make everyone jealous that we’re sexy and unavailable.”

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Asahi sighed, now fully dressed and pulling her hair into a neater bun. “This sounds like something you’ve come up with to try and build my confidence, but I promise, I’m really awkward around boys. And girls. Basically everyone.”

Suga sticks her tongue out, but pulls Daichi along with her to Asahi’s corner of the club room nonetheless.

“It is something I’ve come up with to help you build confidence, but it’s also more than that.” She explains patiently, looking between her girlfriends significantly. “I think we all need a break from sweat and volleyball and school. And a Tokyo party means we’ll never have to see most of those people ever again, so it’s the perfect place to try something new.”

“What’s wrong with the way we are now? I like us. ” Daichi counters, a fist resting on her ample hip.

Suga sighs. “You think Asahi is pretty, right Dai?”

Asahi immediately turns pink, as Daichi gives her a long, silent, appraising look.

“Of course I do,” she finally answers, wearing a grin. “She’s stunning.”

Asahi squeaks and covers the bottom half of her face with her wide palm. Suga turns to her next.

“And you think Daichi’s pretty, don’t you?”

“She’s gorgeous!” The words tumble out from between Asahi’s long fingers as she blushes even more. Daichi laughs self-consciously.

Suga continues, feeling vindicated by their responses and reactions alike. “See? Neither of you would ever call yourself pretty, or stunning, or gorgeous, and it kills me that you can’t see how beautiful you are. That’s why I want to go to this party, and see other people try to flirt with you, and know that you picked us over anyone.”

There’s a silence in the club room after that, until Daichi is done pursing her lips and comes out smiling.

“If it means that much to you, Suga, we can go. Yeah, Asahi?”

Asahi tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear and nodded.

“Yeah.”

——–

Shopping with Daichi and Asahi is a terrible experience; they’re lucky patience is one of Suga’s gifts, or she would have walked out on them at multiple times during their trip.

It’s the weekend, Daichi’s dad is away on a business trip, and he always appreciates it when Suga and Asahi can keep her company, so of course they make plans to sleepover. Saturday night is for resting from strenuous weekend practice, watching movies, experimenting with kisses and touches but mutually stopping before they get too far.

And Sunday morning they take the train into Sendai to go to a nicer department store than the little ones they have in tiny Torono. Everything is a struggle: convincing Asahi and Daichi each to bring 10,000 yen (“You don’t _have_ to spend it all, it’s just in case you find stuff you like!”), getting Daichi in a skirt (“You wear one everyday to school!” “That’s different.” “IT’S NOT DIFFERENT.”), urging Asahi to pay for makeup when the cashier is a guy (“Asahi, he’s not going to judge you, you’re not asking him to _marry you_!!), keeping Daichi from getting distracted by athleisure wear ("It’s fashionable, Suga, the sign says so!” “No.”), making sure Asahi didn’t break down from the stress (“I see you tightening your bun, Asahi, it’s just clothes.”)

Suga collapses on her unmade futon once they get back to Daichi’s house, so grateful not to be shopping anymore she could cry. She’s thinking about actually doing it, too, so she can get some affection. She’s earned it after the day she’s had.

Before Suga can figure out if she’s willing to play that emotionally manipulative game, Asahi is shuffling into the room, calling her name.

“Daichi’s warming up the leftovers for dinner, but I thought you might want tea first.” She says quietly, setting a tray down by Suga’s elbow. “Sorry for being so difficult before…”

An angel. Suga can’t see the wings, but she’s positive her sweet, sensitive girlfriend is an angel. She sits up and kisses Asahi’s cheek, feels reinvigorated by the comforting, familiar smell.

“I was probably being too hard on you,” Suga sighs. “Actually, I knew I was the whole time, but I also knew if I gave an inch, you and Dai would take a mile. I just want to show you how beautiful you are. Especially you, Asahi.”

Asahi blushes. “This kind of thing… it just doesn’t come naturally to me.”

Suga sits back on her heels and scoffs. “It doesn’t come naturally to _anyone_ , Asa, it’s a bunch of rules people made up. It’s not like some girls are born with a manual and others aren’t.”

“But it seems so easy for you!”

“It’s just a hobby. I started doing it when I was in middle school, that’s why it seems easy. But even for today, I had cheat sheets, you know.”

“Cheat sheets?”

Suga rolls over to her purse and pulls her phone out. She flicks to her digital memo pad and shows Asahi. “I don’t have bodies like yours or Daichi’s, or your hair, or your complexions. So I did research. What clothes would be most flattering, what lipstick colors, hairstyles…”

“Oh…” Asahi murmurs, taking the phone in her hand and scrolling. “You put so much work into this, Suga…”

“And I definitely don’t regret it. Not when I imagine you and Dai all dressed up and beaming. And then making out, because it’s my imagination and I like that.”

“There’s a name for that fetish, I bet,” Daichi says as she comes in, carrying a much larger tray with three bowls of rice and plates of steaming vegetables as if it was weightless. If Asahi envies Suga’s natural femininity, Suga envies Daichi’s natural athleticism.

“Daichi, every time we talk about fetishes, all you prove is how little you know.”

“Daichi, Suga did _research_ ,” Asahi interrupts, holding out the phone. Daichi puts the tray down on her low table and takes the phone to scroll through it, her brow furrowed.

“Wow,” she finally murmurs, handing the phone back to Suga. “I’ll admit, I sort of thought this whole party thing was a whim…”

“Nothing’s ever a whim with Suga,” Asahi says, shaking her head. “She has to take care of us.”

Daichi looks more than a little confused, and at least a little offended, Suga thinks. She isn’t surprised; she already knows Daichi isn’t the type to think about things if they have anything to do with her feelings.

Actually, Suga’s a bit flattered that Daichi hasn’t noticed her taking on the role of Daichi’s emotional maturity for the past two years.

But Asahi reminds Daichi, “You didn’t even know you were in love with her. She had to point it out,” and Daichi blushes.

“Suga’s better at that stuff than I am. So are you. I think it’s easier just to focus on one thing.”

“Volleyball,” Suga answers, and she and Asahi share a giggle. Daichi pouts, and Suga thinks she must not know how desirable it makes her look.

“Don’t sass your Captain.”

“Sorry, sir,” Suga says, straight faced, and Daichi preens.

“So… does that mean Daichi has a dominatrix fetish?” Asahi wonders.

“That’s probably why Michimiya’s in love with her.”

Daichi shoves a pillow into Suga’s face, then picks up her bowl of rice.

“Michimiya’s not like that.”

“Not like what? Not in love with you?”

“Not human?”

“Not a straight boy?”

“Not a pervert? Newsflash, Dai, all boys are perverts.”

Daichi’s using her bowl to hide half her face, but Suga can still see her blush. She decides to drop it, for now, and grabs her chopsticks before the food gets cold. The tea Asahi brought already is, but Suga takes a long sip anyways.

“After dinner you two should try your clothes on again. Or at least let me do your makeup.”

“And we can send a photo of Daichi to Michimiya.”

“And we can send a photo of Asahi to Nishinoya.”

Asahi chokes on her small mouthful and Suga thinks she deserved it, so she leaves her to cough it out.

“I’ll take pictures and keep them all to myself,” she decides, flipping her hair over her shoulder so it stops falling in her food when she reaches for veggies. She hesitates with broccoli by her mouth when she feels eyes on her. 

Daichi's watching her, practically entranced, and when their eyes meet she jumps, suddenly self-aware. “Sorry. It's just... you made this all about us, so we haven't even told you – you're so beautiful, Suga.”

Suga feels heat rise to her face, and the sudden urge to clear her throat; her hair moves with her as she coughs. 

“You don't have to say it, Dai...” She says at length, a little flustered by the intensity of Daichi's gaze. She turns, and Asahi is looking at her too; her gaze is softer, but no less flustering. 

“You always make it a point to say it to us,” Asahi reminds her gently. “And we'd be nothing without you.” 

“We'd be stuck as friends without you, with no one to get our heads out of our asses and show us what's right there in front of us.” 

“Just friends isn't bad,” Suga replies, but even as she says it, she knows that for what they have the word _friends_ could never be enough. Asahi, thinking the same thing, probably, smiles as she says,

“No, but this is the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to let me know what you thought; this piece is quite dear to me just in terms of the characters and setting, but I also had to rush it to have it done for today (and I wrote the bulk of it on my phone, which is not a pleasant way to write fic lol). Leave a comment or kudos! Harass me elsewhere on the interwebs: [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)


End file.
